


*Sips tea*

by M_997



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Read if you are curious. Just do it.





	*Sips tea*

Flash*nervously standing in front of MJ* Hey, do you wa-

MJ*Sips on tea* No

Flash..... 

MJ..... 

*Peter to bucky* Ha iN yOUr FaCe.

Bucky*sighs angrily handing 20 bucks to Peter* You suck. 


End file.
